Between hate and love
by imaginationgurl17
Summary: Three poor devastated brothers in search for their sisters killer seek revenge on the family of their sisters lover. However, love and hate will collide when the brothers try to make the Utoniums fall in love as part of their plan for vengeance.


**Hey guys I have been debating on putting out this story because it is lonnng, however I have decided to write it. I will need some time to update because there is a lot to cover for it to make sense. SOOOO yea hope you enjoy.**

Out in the middle of nowhere in a cabin:

 _Honey I have been thinking that its time I should introduce you to my brothers because I know they have been suspecting I am seeing someone._

 _I agree love but don't you think they might hate me for being so much older then you? I mean I'm still married and I have three wonderful daughters whom I love to death._

 _Yeah but you are in the process of divorcing your wife and since I am going to tell to my brothers I feel like you should tell your wife and daughters about us once and for all._

 _"_ _Sofia I have been trying for a while to get them all together to talk to them about the situation but you know my oldest daughter is married to someone I do not agree with and I am trying to save her from the hell she is in."_

 _"_ _John I know that however if you do not let them know about us things will get far worse than they are. Besides you daughters have the right to know I am carrying their little sister or brother in me so that is why I need for you to promise me you are going to tell them about us."_

 _"_ _I promise love, we will get through this together and whatever consequences and obstacles we have to face, I will be with you and we will raise our child together."_

 **In the Jojo household**

"HEYYYY Butch I need you to get your ass up we open the bakery at 7 sharp!" Brick shouted as he sat down at the table

"Brick you know who much of a sleeping beauty our brother is." Boomer said with a mouth full of cereal "I still don't understand why you don't go up there with a bucket full of cold water and wake his ass up."

"*groan* I'm coming. "Butch said as he came to the kitchen half asleep "Boomer I didn't expect you to be here early when you came home around 3. Butch said lazily look towards were Boomer was sitting. "You were probably with your whore again hu?"

"Ok first of all Butch her name is Veronica and she's not a whore, second mind you own damn business." Boomer said as he got up to put the empty cereal bowl in the sink" Besides you should be more focused on our sister then worrying about what the fuck I do."

"Enough you two, and Boomers got a point." Brick said pointing at Butch "Sofia said she was going to talk to us today about someone very important and I'm kind of worried about what it is about." Brick said as he looked at both of his brothers

"GOOOD morning my handsome brothers." Sofia said walking in happily into the kitchen

"Why so happy Sof?" Butch questioned as Sofia kissed him and his brothers on the cheek.

"Well, I just thinks it's a beautiful day today, you guys don't think so?" Sofia asked "Because I know today will a good day for everyone" She said sailing

"Oh really and why is that?" Brick asked curiously

"Because I will introduce you to someone very special to me and i also have something to share with you guys, something very important that will change not only my life but your lives as well." By now Butch is fully awake as he and his brother look curiously at their younger sister.

"Guy its almost seven go open the bakery and we will continue this talk in the evening." Sofia said as she left the kitchen leaving behind three confused and curious brothers.

'

 **In the Utonium residence**

"John I want to know why you came home late last night." John's wife spoke in a suspicious manner

"Look Sarah can we talk about this later I have a lot to do" John said as he put his shoes on "Besides I don't owe you no explanations we have slept in different beds for months now, you aren't my wife anymore well, not yet I suppose "

"And what does that mean John?" Sarah asked him in a sad tone

"Face it Sarah we are not a happy couple you never show me love or care anymore.. you more worried about this house and the business then about us and our marriage. John said looking at his wife in the eyes "I want the divorce Sarah."

Sarah was speechless looking at John like he was a stranger, she didn't mean to exclude their love but as their daughters grew so did the business. She was a business women where she liked to be in charge and know that she could do it but love that was her weakness she didn't know who to act as time when by she felt the love slowly drift away. "Ok John I'll give you the divorce but first I want you to be truthful with me, are you seeing someone?" Sarah was afraid to ask but she needed to know

"Yes I am." John spoke without looking at her, he knew he hurt her but their marriage was just an act to the world but behind closed doors their affection towards each other was different. "That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you and my daughters about. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup have the right to know about us and about my affair." John said as he turned to look at Sarah who was fighting back tears

"Ok John we will discuss this later today because I want you to tell your daughter how you cheated one me!" Sarah spoke with anger in her voice "Let them know how much you love them and this family for what you did."

"Sarah I love my daughter and will give my life to protect them, but our marriage problems have nothing to do with them, that's between you and I." said John pointing towards Sarah "Now, I will talk to you and my daughters about what is in store for this house in the near future later today, so please don't say anything until I do. I have to go to a meeting and when I come back I want everyone in the living room." Said John as he walked out of the room.


End file.
